Paying Attention
by OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Clarke has two left feet and the condition tends to worsen when a certain Commander is around.


**Based on the Tumblr prompt below:** _ **Both A and B are walking down the sidewalk when person A trips. Person B goes to catch A and they end up in sort of a dip position. Right after, someone yells "When's the wedding?"**_

She should've been watching where she was going. She knew it too. The Arkers had been down on the ground several months now, but Clarke had this habit of clumsiness. She was getting better, truly, but her feet still liked to tangle with the underbrush of the forest every now and then. If only she had been paying attention.

The thing is, though, she would have. At least, if it weren't for a certain extremely attractive Commander walking beside her. It was difficult for Clarke to keep from sneaking glances at the other woman. Ever since they had felled the Mountain together, it had become harder and harder for the blonde to ignore the growing feelings of affection that she held for Lexa. She was so close to being ready; to being in the emotional state she needed to be in order to start a relationship with her.

She should've been watching where she was going.

Clarke felt her foot getting caught up by a random tree branch lying on the ground and immediately knew that there was no way this wouldn't end with her face-planting. She tried to move her arms forward, preparing herself to brace her fall when she felt strong arms encircle her, spinning her slightly, and halting her motion.

Lexa looked down at her with a hint of smile playing across her lips. "You should be more aware of your surroundings next time, Clarke. What had you so distracted?" she added with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Before Clarke could utter a reply, the sound of another voice echoed around them. "So when's the wedding?"

The pair looked over as Octavia passed by, Lincoln by her side. She was grinning and laughing as Lincoln sent them an apologetic look, grabbing his lover's hand and tugging her quickly away.

Suddenly, Clarke realized the position they were in and how this must look to others. Lexa had grabbed her so, that she was actually dipping her in the same fashion that Clarke had seen from couples in some old romance movies aboard the Ark. Her face turning a shade of crimson, Clarke said, "Lexa, you can, um…you can let me go now."

Lexa helped settle her on her feet and they set off once again towards their earlier destination: the training grounds. The Commander had a pensive look on her face while Clarke tried to keep an eye out for anymore rogue branches or twigs that might cause her to trip again.

"Clarke, what is a wedding?"

Clearing her throat, the blonde said, "A wedding is a type of…ceremony that, uh, makes the bond between two people official."

"So it is like a Union Ceremony?" Lexa asked for clarification.

"Yeah." Having witnessed a Union Ceremony for a Trikru warrior just a couple weeks ago, she nodded in confirmation. "A wedding's performed a little differently than a Union, but the concept is still the same." As she went into more detail about what a wedding involved from all parties and the traditions performed, Lexa stayed silent, absorbing the new information with intrigue.

When they arrived at the training grounds, they watched as many Trikru and even some Skaikru sparred and attempted to perfect their battle skills.

"I would like to see one of these weddings performed one day with you," Lexa commented, remembering the time not so long ago when she had invited the blonde to observe a Union. "I think it would be interesting to observe the contrast between that and a Union Ceremony."

"I'd like that too." If she hadn't been feeling extremely bold, the next words out of her mouth would've never actually left it. "Maybe one day you'll even get to participate in a wedding with me."

If Clarke had been paying attention instead of watching two warriors vigorously spar, she would've seen Lexa look sharply at her, her mouth open in shock. A glimmer of hope shone through the brunette's eyes as she replayed those words over and over in her head. The corner of mouth twitched in the beginnings of a smile as she allowed herself for just a second to imagine how beautiful Clarke would look walking towards her in one of those Skaikru wedding traditions she'd described.

But Clarke didn't notice any of this, her eyes riveted on the happenings of the training grounds. That's not a surprise, though. After all, Clarke had been having a hard time paying attention to _all_ of her surroundings lately.


End file.
